The Essential Atlas
}} 'Star Wars: The Essential Atlas' es una Essential Guide de tercera generación escrita por Jason Fry y Daniel Wallace y publicada por Del Rey.Del Rey's Comic Con 2007 newsletter. El libro contiene perfiles de planetas, historia galáctica y extensos mapas de la Galaxia, similar a ''Star Trek: Star Charts. Resumen del editor Navigate the ''[[La Galaxia|Star Wars universe'']] as you never have before - with this fully illustrated, full-color guide that maps the entire galaxy. You know the planets - from Alderaan and Corellia to Tatooine and Zonama Sekot - and the star systems, from the Deep Core to the Outer Rim. But now, for the first time, you can pinpoint their locations and chart the travels of your favorite characters through the vast reaches of space. ''Star Wars: The Essential Atlas is a galaxy-spanning trove of vital statistics and information ranging from the astronomical and geographical ("Systems, Sectors, Oversectors and Regions") to the historical and political ("The Sith Empire" and "The Great Hyperspace War). Encompassing the entire Star Wars canon, including all the films and [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie de TV)|the Clone Wars television series]], plus the novels, comic books, video games, and more, this volume is packed with dozens of detailed maps and charts, as well as pertinet data and accompanying facts on'' *''the Empire: its length and breadth, political regions, populations, trade routes, major attractions and trouble spots'' *''the Clone Wars: the trajectory of this decisive conflict across the universe, data on key battles and major Loyalist and Separatist worlds'' *''the Adventures of Han Solo: the heroic rogue's exploits throughout the galaxy - including his captaincy of the Halcón Milenario and his first, fateful meeting with Chewbacca - before his life-changing alliance with Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Sith Wars: the progression of the universal clash between the ancient Jedi Order, their dark side counterparts, and the Mandalorian warriors who fought against both orders'' *''and much, much more'' From Hutt Space to the Unknown Regions, from the Knights of the Old Republic and Episode I to the Fate of the Jedi and Legacy era, Star Wars: The Essential Atlas is the ultimate gateway to space fantasy's most brilliantly imagined and endlessly intriguing galaxy. Contenido Introduction: The Galaxy, Stars, and Planets Galactic Coordinates Part I: The Political Galaxy *Geography and the Structure of the Senate *Systems, Sectors, Oversectors, and Regions *The Deep Core *The Core Worlds *Astrocartography, Navicomputers, and Trade Routes *A Spacer's Life – BoSS and the ImPeRe *The Colonies *The Galaxy's Population *The Inner Rim *The Expansion Region *The Wonders of the Galaxy *The Mid Rim *Client States of the Empire *Hutt Space *A Closer Look: Hutt Space and Neighboring Regions *The Outer Rim Territories *Wild Space and the Unknown Regions *Globular Clusters and the Satellite Galaxies *Miscellaneous Regions Part II: Planets of the Galaxy *Alderaan *Anaxes *Anoat *Ansion *Bakura *Bespin *Bestine *Bonadan *Bothawui *Boz Pity *Brentaal *Byss *Christophsis *Corellia *Coruscant *Csilla *Dagobah *Dantooine *Dathomir *Duro *Endor (Forest Moon) *Eriadu *Felucia *Fondor *Gamorr *Geonosis *Hapes *Honoghr *Hoth *Iego *Ilum *Kalee *Kamino *Kashyyyk *Kessel *Korriban *Kuat *Malastare *Mandalore *Mimban (Circarpous V) *Mon Calamari *Mustafar *Mygeeto *Naboo *Nagi *Nal Hutta *Nar Shaddaa *Neimoidia *Nubia *N'zoth *Onderon *Ord Mantell *Ossus *Rakata Prime (Lehon) *Rattatak *Raxus Prime *Rhen Var *Rishi *Rodia *Ruusan *Ryloth *Saleucami *Sernpidal *Shadda-Bi-Boran *Sullust *Taanab *Tatooine *Teth *Thyferra *Toydaria *Triton *Tund *Utapau *Yavin *Zonama Sekot Part III: The Atlas of Galactic History *Before the Republic *Galactic Exploration *Major Trade Routes *The Slice *Great Seafaring Species *Ancient Mysteries of the Galaxy *The Great Hyperspace War *The Sith War *The Mandalorian Wars / The Jedi Civil War *The Mandalorians *Zenith of the Republic *The Kanz Disorders *The Hapes Cluster *The Hydian Way *Descent into Darkness *The Phantom Menace *Outbound Flight *A Closer Look: Tatooine, Geonosis, and the Arkanis Subsector *The Clone Wars *Attack of the Clones *Revenge of the Sith *A Closer Look: Kashyyyk and its Neighbors *Secrets of the Claatuvac Guild *The Dark Times *The Exploits of Lando Calrissian *The Adventures of Han Solo *The Corporate Sector *A Closer Look: Major Worlds of the Corporate Sector and Neighboring Regions *A Princess in Peril *The Ultimate Power in the Universe *A Closer Look: Yavin and the Gordian Reach *A New Hope *Shadowports of the Galaxy *The Era of Rebellion *The Spice Trade *A Closer Look: Hoth and the Greater Javin *The Empire Strikes Back *A Closer Look: Endor and the Moddell Sector *Return Of The Jedi *An Empire Fragmented *Advance of the New Republic *Rogue Squadron's Campaigns *Imperial Restoration *Little Empires *The Dark Empire (10-11 ABY) *Decline and Fall *A Closer Look: Mon Calamari Space *Toward a Lasting Peace *A Closer Look: The Senex and Juvex Worlds *A Galaxy Invaded *The Chiss Ascendancy *Conflict Renewed *Epilogue: The Empire Reborn Appendix: Stellar Coordinates Notas y referencias Véase también *''Star Wars: The Essential Atlas'' Online Companion Enlaces externos * * * * * * * * * * * *TheForce.net Galactic Cartography thread *Amazon entry Atlas